


Pokémon Gijnka adventures. Volume 1

by JacobChu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobChu/pseuds/JacobChu
Summary: Jacob Steamclutch and his trusty Raichu, Sparkshot go on many adventures with friends.These are said adventures.





	Pokémon Gijnka adventures. Volume 1

Pokemon Gijinka Adventures: Volume 1"

Chapter 1: Prologue

Gijinkas, the humanoid creatures with features of pokemon.

They may have such features as ears and tails or wings. They may also be able to use their respective pokemon's powers such as thunderbolt, ember or water gun. They usually have a pokemon partner, which is a pokemon that they themselves are humanoids of.

For as long as anyone can remember, gijinkas have been wandering about the world with their pokemon partners walking along their side, chatting with them as if they are able to speak with and understand their pokemon partners. To the very few people in the world who do not know about gjinkas, they may think of them as mutants or aliens, but to the large number of people that do know who gjinkas are, they are regular people to them.

Gjinkas can do a lot of things that regular humans can, they can hold jobs, they can socialize, they can even use their powers to help people. One such gjinka, Jacob Steamclutch a gijinka of the pokemon, Raichu owns and operates a business with his friends who are gjinkas he knew in high school. He and his partner, Sparkshot, the raichu love running Jacob's Pinbar, a pinball bar and grill as well as hanging out with friends and such.

One fine day, Jacob was sitting in his house in Shiloh Town, a suburb of Goldenrod City, running some of his O-gauge model trains with Sparkshot. He was running one of his favorite trains, the Green Comet, a green steam powered passenger train along his layout.

"Isn't this great, Sparkshot?" He asked his raichu "A nice, quiet day at home while my right hand man, David runs the bar and grill, leaving us to run trains, play video games and do whatever else we fancy!"

"Raichu! Rai!" ("Oh, Yes!") Sparkshot replied. Running trains with Jacob was one of Sparkshot's favorite activities to do with him.

Suddenly, the telephone rang.

"I'll get it." Jacob said, going upstairs to answer the phone.

Sparkshot continued to watch the Green Comet run along the tracks, pondering how fast it could go.

Meanwhile, Jacob answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered "Yes, this is Jacob Steamclutch." Pause

"I have to come help you with what?" Pause… "I see…Well, Sparkshot and I will be right there right away! Goodbye." He hung up the phone and went down stairs to get Sparkshot.

"Hey Sparkshot!" Jacob said stopping and turning off the train

"Raichu?" (What?)

"That was Cardie who just called, we have to come help her find Cassidy right away!"

"Raichu? Raichu, Rai? ("Cassidy, the Mew gijinka?") Sparkshot replied.

Jacob nodded and with that Sparkshot followed Jacob up the stairs and out of the house to Dosville to meet Cardie.


End file.
